


Bad Magnet【Paul/Fraser/Alan X Gordon】(4P) «Our Bad Magnet»

by Ngasin



Category: OurBadMagnet - Fandom, method, 方法派
Genre: M/M, OurBadMagnet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	Bad Magnet【Paul/Fraser/Alan X Gordon】(4P) «Our Bad Magnet»

 

[Our Bad Magnet 視頻](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av15724691/index_15.html#page=14)

人物：Paul(蓝色西装)、Frase(啡色大衣)、Alan(杏色外套)、Gordon(白色针织的奶狐)

时间线：19

地点：乐队室

 

「Gordon，你退出乐队吧。」练习完毕，Alan突然朝Gordon说。  
Gordon没有说话，只是望了Alan一眼，然后又把目光放在Fraser身上。  
「Gordon……」Fraser一触及Gordon的眸光，顿时话也说不出来。  
「为什么？」Gordon的声音一如既往的平静。  
「因为……」平时能言善道的Paul，今天也失去了语言能力。  
「是因为我今天唱得不好吗？」Gordon揪住衣服的下摆，臻头微敛。  
「Gordon，不是的。」Paul摇摇头。  
「是因为我今天跟不上拍子吗？」  
「Gordon，不……」  
「是因为我今天忘记了歌词吗？」Gordon抬头，盈满泪水的双眸望向另外三人。  
「Gordon，不是！不是这样的！」Fraser终于忍不住，把Gordon拥入怀里。  
「是因为你们……都讨厌我吗？」Gordon伏在Fraser的肩膀上，再也止不住汹涌的泪水。  
「傻瓜，为什么有这种想法？」Fraser捧起Gordon的脸，表情温柔如水。  
「你们……不是……要我退出乐队吗？肯定……讨厌我……」Gordon抽撘，Fraser的心揪痛着。  
「傻瓜，正好相反。」Fraser的指腹轻拭Gordon的脸颊。  
「相反？……」Gordon水眸盈泪，鼻尖发红，可爱的样子让Fraser忍不住吻上去。  
「！」Gordon不相信Fraser会吻自己，睁大那双无辜的杏眼。  
「这样，你懂了吗？」Fraser松开Gordon，笑意盈眸。  
「Fraser，你偷跑！」Paul从后抱住Gordon，但Fraser的手也没有松开，这样Gordon被夹在两人中间。  
「Paul？」Gordon狐疑地仰头，没想到Paul郄低头吻了自己。  
「Gordon，我与Fraser的心情是一样的。」Paul的头搁在Gordon的肩上。  
「你们两个，不是说好公平竞争才让Gordon退团吗！」Alan紧握拳头。  
「没有！」难得Paul与Fraser的回答一致，平时两人是不咬弦的。  
两个臭小子，信错了他们！为什么唱黑脸的总是自己！Alan气炸了。  
「我不明白……」搞不清状况的Gordon，歪着他那头蓬松的软发。  
「Gordon，还不明白吗？我喜欢你。」Alan也吻上Gordon柔软的唇瓣。  
「你喜欢我吗？」Alan的额头抵住Gordon的前额。  
「我喜欢你。」  
「最喜欢你」  
还没等Gordon回答，Paul与Fraser的告白此起彼落。  
「Gordon，你的回答呢？」见良久Gordon没有回复，Alan急忙地追问。  
「我不知道。」Gordon低头，一脸不知所措。  
「那我换个问法，你喜欢我们吗？」Gordon望一望三人，然后点头。  
「那你最喜欢谁？还是三个人都一样喜欢？」  
「都一样喜欢。」Gordon眨眼那双美丽的瞳孔，那副无辜的样子让三人生不气起来。  
「现在，该怎么办？」Alan问。  
「我不会放弃Gordon的。」Fraser搂得Gordon更紧。  
「我也是。」Paul挑衅地望向Fraser。  
「既然Gordon三个人都喜欢，总要分出他到底喜欢那个人多一点。」Paul突然冒出一句。  
「怎么分？」Gordon天真地望向另外三人，从没想到事情朝另一方向发展。  
「Gordon，你相信我们吗？」Fraser问。  
「相信。」Gordon点头。  
「那放心将自己交给我们吧。」Fraser递给两人一个眼神后，再次吻上Gordon。

「Gordon，舒服吗？」  
「别………唔…………」  
Gordon的背贴着Paul的前襟，白衣的毛衣被撩起，粗糙的指尖摩擦着胸前的挺立，两颗突起被恶意地按压辗拭，艳丽的喘息随即在Gordon口中倾泻。  
「Gordon，喜欢这样吗？」  
「不……呀……」  
Alan沿住Gordon姣好的颈线游走，吸吮那里纤细的神经，然后灵巧的舌尖描绘净白的耳廓。Alan张口含住Gordon耳根的圆润，阵阵酥麻逐渐转变一股躁热从Gordon腰椎攀升。  
「不………唔………」  
从未经历过情事的Gordon软摊在Paul的怀里，任由Paul和Alan抚摸自己的胸前，侵犯自己脆弱的耳朵。  
「Gordon，可别忘了我。」  
Gordon的黑色牛仔裤不知何时不翼而飞，一双净白的大腿暴露在Fraser的前面，Fraser灵舌尖顺着他的脚踝往上攀，掠过瓷白的腿肌，再深入大腿内侧的敏感肌肤，遗下一波波潮润的快感。  
「Fraser……呜………」  
Fraser不知厌腻地吻遍Gordon下肢全部的敏感地带，啮咬他那里柔嫩的神经，尖锐而微细的痛感把未懂情事的Gordon迫哭。谁不知他布满泪痕的脸蛋，越发勾起征服者占据的欲望。  
Paul将Gordon轻放在地毯上，俯首贴上Gordon温热的唇瓣，舌尖滑过他漂亮的唇线，轻吮吸压。霸道的舌头挑开Gordon洁白的贝齿，寻找那怯弱的小舌，然后狠狠地纠缠上去。  
「唔………唔…………」  
粗糙的舌面摩擦着光滑的舌背，舌尖按压齿间的柔软，细微的软麻顿成了恼人的快感，Gordon脑内一阵晕眩。他承受不了Paul狂妄的吻急喘着，惜其喘息全被堵在胸腔，听上去显得格外色情，刺激着另外两个肆虐者。  
「你这里好美……」  
Alan轻吻Gordon胸前熟透的果实，另一边的乳尖则轻捏辗按，快感犹如火舌迅速从胸口蔓延开去，过多的欢愉使Gordon忍不住去推Alan的额头。  
「手指也很美……」  
Alan抓住Gordon的手，低吻着他的手心，舌尖滑过易敏的指间，惹得身下人一阵轻颤。Alan含住Gordon的指尖，轻咬他包满的指腹，陌生的快感使Gordon禁不住扭动身躯，挂着晶莹的欲望在腿间微微抬头。  
「别……很骯……」  
Fraser的硕手何会放过Gordon的欲望？他的指头擦上那儿的纤细神经，指甲轻刮光滑铃口，汹涌的快感令Gordon想要推开Fraser。奈何手指郄被Alan含在嘴里，无处可逃的他只能沉溺在两人的爱抚里，眼睁睁看着欲望在Fraser手中逐渐挺立。  
「你们……别这样…………感觉很奇怪…」  
嘴里充满着Paul的气息，双手、胸前被Alan留下道道湿润的银线，脆弱的下肢包裹在Fraser的手中，快感的火苗在Gordon身体上乱窜燃烧，不知道怎样处理过多快感的他，忍不住向三人求饶。  
「Gordon，会不舒服吗？」Paul轻啄Gordon樱色的唇瓣。  
「不会……但是……唔！」  
Fraser将Gordon前端含住，灵巧的舌尖绕着铃口打圈，粗糙的舌面每每掠过上头细微的折纹，Gordon的呼吸越发混浊情色。平时很少暴露在阳光底下的身体染上欢愉的绯红，鼻尖发红，杏眼含泪，清纯的脸蛋布满情欲的色彩，三人腿间的欲望肿涨发疼，忍不住占据Gordon身上每一寸的肌肤。  
「Gordon，轻轻握住……对，就这样………」  
Alan抓住Gordon的手包裹自己的欲望，上下套弄，动作生涩郄有着致命的吸引力，Alan的灼热在Gordon的掌心越发挺立，口里全是满足的叹息。  
「唔………啊嗄………」  
与此同时，Fraser的指头肆意在Gordon的口腔搅动，抽出手指的时候拖曳着一道道银丝，配上Gordon无垢的脸蛋，画面有说不出淫靡。  
「放松，可能有一点痛。」  
Fraser沾满津液的指头往Gordon的后方探去，仔细按摩闭合的花穴，耐心等待它的绽放。  
「Fraser……别……很骯……」  
Fraser先推进一指，在狭窄的花径内绕圈按压，然后再伸进一指，轻轻抽动。异物感掺杂软麻从后方蔓延开去，Gordon扭动白晳的躯体，想要逃离Fraser的侵犯，但花穴郄不自觉地夹紧了Fraser，唇间溢出甜美的喘息。  
「Gordon，乖……忍一忍……很快……」  
「Paul……啊哈………」  
Paul的气轻揉Gordon松软的头发安慰他，又在他的锁骨、胸前留下一圈圈齿痕，尖细的锐痛终化成欢悦的涟漪聚集在他的欲望之上，溢出更多欢愉的泪珠，滴落在地毯上。  
「啊！唔……啊嗄……」  
Fraser最终放进三指，甬道内里湿润紧致，他的硕指往Gordon的深处探去，开拓那未知的领域。倏然，他的指头划过某处突起，Gordon的喘息顿变高亢而甜腻，花穴更加绞紧Fraser的手指，释出更多的花液。  
「别……放开……要出来了……」  
Fraser努力地爱抚Gordon体内的敏感点，他不忘安慰Gordon滴着晶莹的前端，同时Paul啮咬他颈项柔嫩的肌肤，Alan亦吸吮他胸口的茱萸，Gordon的血液霎时往同一点涌去。  
「唔……啊！」  
Gordon的呼吸冗长而甜美，无疑是三人情欲的催化剂，更加卖力地在Gordon身上撒播情欲的种子。眼前一道白光闪过，Gordon发出一声娇喘，立即释放出他的精华。

「Gordon，可以吗？」  
汗水打湿了Fraser的浏海，眼底尽是深情，Gordon的心不由漏跳了一拍，糊里胡涂地点头。  
「不………唔………」  
Fraser将粗大的烫热慢慢地滑入Gordon的幽径，多得之前细心的呵护，窄道含满了湿滑的体液，Fraser不费吹夫之力便滑进了他的深处。  
「慢一点……太快了……」  
Fraser慢慢摆动腰肢，待Gordon适应后，便一深一浅地抽插。Fraser霸道地侵犯着Gordon，极致的快感从两人交合的地方蔓延开去，使他留下欢愉的泪水与甜腻的呻吟。  
「Gordon，乖……张嘴……」  
Gordon艳丽的喘息使Paul忍不住掏出自己的昂扬，将它填满Gordon粉红色的小嘴。无奈Paul的粗热太大了，Gordon只能鼓着双腮吸吮前端，脸上全是陷入情欲的难耐表情。  
「转动你的舌头……对，就这样。」  
Paul粗糙的指头摩挲着Gordon的脸颊，汗水沿着Gordon清秀的下颔滑落，配合凌乱的发丝，浑身充满着少年独有的青涩味，简直性感得要命。  
「唔……唔……」  
Gordon迷乱情动的模样使Fraser的动作越发粗暴，巨热辗开层层柔软的内壁，深深埋在Gordon的体内。逐渐堆升的快感，把Gordon推往高峰，后穴不由自主地咬紧Fraser的火热。  
「Gordon！」  
Gordon紧窒的感觉让Fraser低吼一声，一下重撃，便将火热的种子全部释放在Gordon的体内。  
「唔……哈…」  
Fraser抽走他的灼热，白液顺着Gordon的腿间滑出来，他的下身一片狼藉。

「Gordon，舒服吗？」Fraser的气音在背后响起。  
Paul与Fraser交换位置，Gordon背靠Fraser，他的大手在Gordon的胸前游走，恶意押玩已挺立的果实。  
因为Fraser的开拓及两人的体液帮助下，Paul不费吹灰之力滑入幽穴，恰巧顶在Gordon的敏感点。润泽的柔软密密地包拢Paul的火灼，紧缩的快感令Paul不急于抽动，轻轻刺弄辗压他体内的突起。  
「Paul……快点……」  
比起Fraser强烈的撞击，这种缓慢律动更能挑起Gordon的感觉，蚀骨的酥麻在下肢蔓延开去，痳痹了Gordon的理智。意乱情迷的他扭头向Alan索吻，Alan将灵舌滑下他的口腔，抓紧他的小手上下套弄自己的欲望，同时亦圈拴Gordon的挺立，温柔地安抚着。  
「Fraser……Paul………Alan……」  
前方的昴扬被Alan硕大的掌心包裹，后面的小穴被Paul温柔的顶弄，还有Fraser的指尖在胸前挑起大大小小的火舌。被夹在三人中间的Gordon，何曾受过这样的对待？他忍不住哭喊三人的名字。  
「Gordon，乖……很快……」Alan轻吻Gordon。  
「不……不要了……」  
Gordon倒在Fraser的怀里抽泣。随着断断续续的抽嗒声，下方的小嘴亦一紧一松地张开，贪婪地吞吐Paul的巨烫。  
「Gordon，等等……我们一起……」  
「Paul，不要了……够了……」  
Gordon泪眼婆娑的哀求，使Paul的理智啪一声断掉。他抬高Gordon的腰肢，又狠狠地按压在自己的挺立上，强横恣意的将Gordon上下摆动，Gordon受不了地哭叫。  
「Paul……Alan………Fraser……够了………Gordon……要坏掉了…」  
Gordon的哭腔呼唤，无疑是一道快感催化剂。Paul大力抽插几下便静止不动，灼热湿润的花壁食随知味地吞缚男人的巨烫，拴得Paul的血液全往身上的一处集中。  
男人的欲望硬生生把内壁撑开几分，胀痛感令Gordon不安分地挣扎，Paul紧紧搂抱Gordon，低吼一声，将精华全数送入Gordon的体内。一波波热流烫得花穴紧紧收缩，像是要吸干Paul似的绞缚着，带给男人无尚的极乐。  
「Gordon，我也……」  
「Alan……不要………」  
Alan加快手中的动作，啮咬Gordon湿润的唇瓣，Fraser的灵舌则绕着Gordon易敏的耳廓打圈，而Paul低头含住Gordon胸前的纤巧。陷入欲望的Gordon，毫无保留地追逐快感，紧握Alan的巨热套弄，渐渐把自己与Alan推上高峰。  
「啊！」  
「Gordon！」  
一下低吼，一声娇喘，Alan与Gordon各自在对方手中释放出欲望。

情事过后，Gordon筋疲力尽，根本不能移动半指。任由三人的大手游走全身，结实的肌肤泛起性感的绯色，后穴汨汨流出男人的精华，宛如被弄坏的人偶，无力地喘息着。  
「Gordon，你真棒。」Alan落下一吻。  
「Gordon，你是属于我的。」Paul轻吻Gordon。  
「Gordon，以后只能与我们做这种事情，知道吗？」Fraser啄吻Gordon。  
「知道。」Gordon乖巧地点头，疲倦地闭起双目，就在三人拥抱中昏睡过去。

________________________________________________________________

终于写完了！  
灵感是来自某位小天使微博的动图，奶狐演的Gordon实在太好吃了，所以忍不住……  
这篇纯粹喜欢奶狐的造型，不喜欢的亲请绕圈。  
还有三篇方法派的衍生，敬请期待一下。


End file.
